What are you doing here
by serenitymoon1234
Summary: Darien becomes Serena's substitute? Marriage ? reveling secret identities? how does this all fit in with the regular drama of sailor moon read on to find out.I do not own sailormoon.
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

What are you doing here

Serena walks into school as her usual bubbly self. She was extremely rested because there was not a battle last night.

"hi girls Umino and Darien ".Serena said

" wait a minute what are you doing here?"Questioned Serena

"Will you take a seat please miss?" Darien commanded

" Ok "she said as she walked to her seat but lost her balance and fell face first onto the floor. There was laughter from every corner of the room Darien walked over to Serena and helped her up .the room was quite in seconds apparently ashamed for laughing. {An: But everyone knows that's just an act}

"Your other teacher is in the hospital so I will be your substitute for today" Darien said "My name is Darien and this is my assistant Andrew."he pointed to the person entering the classroom

"What "Serena yelled

"Do you have a comment miss"\ Andrew asked

"No "she said hanging her head low

"Now class it's time to hand in your homework "he said as he called out names to hand in their homework. When he called Serena's name and she handed it in there was a loud gasp from everyone.

"What I can't do my homework" she says

"But you never did it before today, we kind of started to think you were mental" shouted a girl

The class busted out in laughter almost falling over. Serena quietly took her seat and put her head down clearly embarrassed.

**1 hour later**

"Class dismissed" Darien said

Everyone left except Serena.

"Darien you have a lot of explaining to do" she said

"I guess I do" he said with his world famous smirk. {AN: Well at least anime world famous}

"I took this job so I could be near you and also to do this" he said

Author note: please review and keep reading to find out what he does


	2. Chapter 2

What are you doing here chapter 2

"I took this job to be near you and to do this" said Darien

"Serena, I love you more than anything will you …"he said as he knelt down a pulled out a beautiful velvet box and opened it.

"…Marry me" he continues

Of course my love "Serena said as he slid the ring on her finger. They shared a kiss and departed.

**5 minutes later in the hallway**

Serena skipped down the hallway witch turned into a run as she entered the lunchroom. She sat down with her group of friends.

"Why did Darien act that way" asked mina

"It was all part of his plan to ask me something"

"Ask you what?!" they all asked

"This!" She said as she held up her hand pointing to the ring on her finger. They all screamed excitedly like there was no tomorrow. Umino and Naru came running toward them when they heard this. When they got there they were out of breath.

"What's wrong" asked Naru

"Nothing look at this "mina said holding up Serena's hand for her to see

Naru screamed and almost fainted.

You had us come all the way here worried, for a ring" When Umino said this all heads turned to him.

"What? "He asked. At that moment everyone sweats dropped.

"This is no ordinary ring this is a engagement ring" said Lita

"ohh" said Umino

"For being so smart sometimes you are so dense "stated Naru *BEEP*BEEP*

"What is that? "asked Naru

"Nothing Just my phone "Serena lied." I'll just take the call over there" she pointed to the entrance of the lunch room. She got up from her table and walked over to the entrance.

"Hello, Moon here "she said after she flipped open her communicator.

"Serena, you have to transform now!" Sailor Mars said. " There is a ………………………………"


	3. Chapter 3

What are you doing here chapter 3

"You have to transform, now" said sailor Mars "there is a………"

She was interrupted by an explosion from behind Serena. Serena knew what she had to do, she slid behind the entrance as far she could.

"Moon Eternal make up!!!"Serena yelled as she finished her transformation her other fellow scouts were next to her. They crept inside the lunch room taking a peak at what caused the explosion .It was a 50 ft youma that looked like it was made of rock and slime.

"Mercury and Venus evacuate the teachers' lounge and make sure Andrew and Darien are out." Commanded Sailor Moon. Mercury and Venus ran into the hallway into the lounge.

**At the teachers' lounge**

"Everybody out, look for shelter" yelled Mercury while Venus looked for Andrew and Darien. There were crowds of people running past her. She was still watching when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She spun around quickly ready to attack. The person jumped back a few feet almost tripping.

"Oh Darien it's you ,I thought it was the youma." said Mercury with a sigh of relief.

"There is a youma here?!" he said.

"Yes, and we need your help." she said

"ok I'll be there once I find a place to transform." he said as he ran off.

She turned back to the crowd that was exiting but it wasn't very long until she was interrupted again. This time it was Venus.

"I could not find Andrew or Darien" Venus stated

"I found Darien and he is coming to help" Mercury said

"Then where is Andrew?" she asked.

"We might have missed him" Mercury said. "Come on we have to help the others in the lunchroom." She said while she and Venus squeezed through the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

What are you doing here

As Mercury and Venus entered the cafeteria they were surprised to see Sailor moon not only had the whole cafeteria evacuated but also was looking under tables and anything else she could find apparently looking for something or someone. They were exactly right she was so determined to find this person or object she forgot about the youma that was standing only fifteen feet away. As they looked around the room they also saw that Mars and Jupiter were also looking. They took that moment to ask the question that they both wanted to know.

"What in the world are you doing?" Venus asked calmly. There was no answer. "What are you doing?" she asked clearly getting annoyed. She turned to Mercury and saw a face that she had never seen before; Annoyance.

"DON'T YOU HEAR US TALKING TO YOU?" Mercury yelled at the top of her lungs. At all heads turned surprised at the outburst and especially who it came from. Jupiter walked over from were she was searching and stood next to Mercury.

"Congratulation, we didn't think you had it in you." Jupiter said while hitting Mercury in the arm so hard she stumbled. At this all the girls sweat dropped. During this the youma was getting more furious by the minute.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!"The youma yelled startling the girls. Two massive rocks formed in its palm of its hand. He threw the hurdling toward the girls . They jumped barely missing it as they watched it crash into the wall. They landed in front of the youma in defensive poses.

"I AM SAILORMOON CHAPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE. I TRIUMPH OVER EVIL .THAT MEANS YOU!" she yelled her introduction at the youma. The girls followed her league and also said their intros. Venus was the first to attack .

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!" Venus yellow chain of hearts incased the youma. Mars was next.

"MARS FIRE …." She yelled but was interrupted by Venus's love chain being broken . There were splatters of gold everywhere. As this happened Venus was thrown backwards toward the wall falling into the arms of Sailor Moon.

"Are you ok" Sailor moon asked Venus

"Yeah "she replied.

"Come on Meatball head "said Mars who was now dodging rocks from the youma. "Let's kick some butt!"

After she said this there was a large gasp from under the table as two people stood up. It was the last two people on earth who needed to be there. It was………………………….

[Type text]

Sorry for not updating sooner hopefully I will get the new chapter in soon. Please review and send me some emails .


	5. Chapter 5

*point of view from the person under the table*

I went into shock when heard the nickname I heard so many times and places. Could it be the same Person? I turned to my friend sitting next to me under the table he seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Do you think Serena's Sailor moon?"

"Maybe" she answered and added. "It would explain all the times she's disappeared"

"I guess so but remember that most of the times she disappeared it was with the girls"

"Could the girls also be……?"She started to ask, but didn't have to finish, he knew what she was about to ask. They both gasped loudly at their new found discovery. They stood up from under the table to face their friends.

Serena's point of view

As I saw them stand up my body went into shock. I instantly felt fear for them, for their lives. But what they said afterwards nearly scared me half to death.

"Serena is that you?" she said calmly all I could do was nod.

"Which also means the girls are the scouts." she said to herself

"Andrew and Molly, what you doing here?" I asked but k a before I got my answer we heard a roar .All heads turned toward the youma. Within seconds the youma formed a boulder in its palm of its hand and threw it at Molly. I saw her close her eyes as it came towards her. But it never hit her instead it hit me. I had jumped in front of her just in time. Instead of the boulder taking its impact and falling on the floor it stayed there and crumbled away revealing a sword that was plunged into my stomach just nearly missing my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

What are you doing here chapter 6

_italics_ means that is what she Is thinking

Serena's point of view:

My knees buckled beneath me I was now on my knees. The blackness began to take me over. _I will not faint and leave my friends here._

I used my hands and try to stand up but I couldn't. I looked up to were the monster was

there was one rock forming in its hand. It was going to try to finish me off. I closed my eyes . The attack never came . I opened my eyes there was one single red rose in front of the rose were the scouts and next to me was my masked hero.

_I will not let my friends die .I will fight._

I stood up with only a little bit of a struggle. I could hear my friends and tuxedo mask telling me to sit down since I was hurt. My hand reached for the sword. When I finally had a steady grip I pulled with all my might,it came out easily. Tuxedo mask's eyes were wide

" I guess your stronger than I thought"the youma said with a laugh.

"You bet I am"I responded.

The youma began to form a new rock. Everyone including me went into a defensive stance. The youma hurled the rock but instead of coming toward me it came toward Naru. The rock landed a her feet . I ran over to her a stood there. Then suddenly we all heard a beeping sound. It was coming from the rock, but before I could get the rock away from us it exploded into a white blinding light .When the light faded Naru and the Youma was nowhere to be seen.

Sorry that I have not been able to update sooner. My computer was not working. hope you enjoy this story and yes I'm that evil that I would put a cliffhanger.


	7. Chapter 7

**What are you doing here ch 7**

_italics_ means that is what Serena Is thinking

*Serena's point of view*

I the light faded and blackness once again threatened to take over at the last minute I was able to look beside me . There was no one there ,the youma took her. I turned to my friends and at this point I was only able to see spots of them.

_I had failed all of them Andrew, the girls ,Darien and especially Naru. One of my best friend was kidnapped because I was to weak to protect her ._

A single tear slid down my cheek as darkness finally set in and I hit the floor with a thud. _I heard the gasps from everyone as I fainted into the Darkness well almost everyone_

*Narrator's point of view*

The girls and Darien watched as their princess and best friend fainted. The girls started off into a run toward their Best friend there first and was holding Serena when the girls got over there . Andrew was the last one that got over to Serena when she fainted he was staying far away from her as he got over the shock of what happened .

"Is she going to be okay" Andrew asked

"Yes , were going to go to the temple where we can bandage her up"Darien said then added " Are you coming?"

" Yeah" he said.

Serena's point of view*

I woke up hearing the familiar sound of arguing but was too tired to figure out what they were talking about. When I opened my eyes I found that my head was on my fiance's lap and we were in the temple with Andrew and the girls. Darien's head was turned away from me so he couldn't see that I was awake. I reached out with my hand and gave his hand a slight squeeze so he would know I was awake. Big Dark blue eyes met mine , you could see that he was more than happy to see me awake. I would even go as far as that I saw a tear forming in his eyes. Then everyone hugged me.


	8. Chapter 8

What are you doing here chapter 8

When they stopped hugging me they stepped back and stared at me for a moment as if thinking that I would break into a thousand pieces. I would not blame them for thinking that since I got hurt so badly in today's battle even though I don't Know how all I remember is a blinding white light and that I was hurt badly. One by one I see them stop staring, Andrew was the last to stop he looked as if he wanted to ask me something.

"Andrew do you want to ask me something" I asked

"I want to know everything about you starting from when you found out you were Sailor moon."

"Well, I found out I was Sailor moon at 14 years old. That day I had saved a cat from a group of kids and removed a bandage on its forehead revealing a Crescent moon, later that day I found the same cat in my room the cat gave me a broach and told me how to transform and that I was the sailor scout of the moon. The cat that gave me my powers was Luna. My mission was to protect earth, find the crystal and the princess of the moon."I said with a smile on her face from the memories.

"Did you ever find the princess?" Andrew asked.

"I'm getting to that" I said with a smirk.

"Please continue then" Andrew said.

"One by one the girls appeared we battled many youma looking for the princess and the crystal. Tuxedo mask was there every step of the way saving us when we were in danger. Then one day Darien and I were trapped in Tokyo Towers by our enemy; Zoycite at that point Darien and I did not know each other alter egos .Both of us transformed but before we could attack Zoycite threw an icicle at Tuxedo mask and injured him badly .I could see he was dying I put his head on my lap and begged him not to go. A single tear rolled down my cheek and formed the crystal we were looking for ,it was sitting in a pink wand .When I touched the wand a white dressed formed in place of sailor fuka .I was Princess Serenity the princess of the moon. At that very moment everyone regained their memories of the past. Tuxedo mask was healed but was captured by Zoycite and turned evil. After Many battles we went to face beryl the girls died protecting me on after another. After I was the only one left I battled Darien and healed him so he was not evil any more but from an attack from beryl he still died. I faced off with beryl using my crystal defeats her as my last wish I asked for everyone to be reborn."I said with a sigh I always hated telling that part of the story.

"Wow I can't believe this!" Andrew said but then added "When you said you remembered the past what were you talking about?"

"Could someone take over telling the story for me?"I asked my friends

"I'll do it "Darien volunteered.

"A thousand years ago princess serenity who you know is Serena fell in love with Prince Edmyion of earth. Their wedding was only days away when Queen Beryl who is the queen of the negaverse attacked. Her plans were to take over the universe starting with the Earth and Moon Kingdom. At the time the scouts were also engaged to my generals. Queen beryl brainwashed them and ordered them to kill their fiancé and they succeeded. While the generals killed the scouts Beryl was just about to kill Serenity on the balcony when Edmyion jumped in front of the attack dyeing instantly. Serenity seeing that her friends and Edmyion had died picked up Edmyion's sword and killed herself. Serenity's mom looked at her kingdom and her family and knew what she had to do .She used the Silver crystal and made everyone be reborn on earth and if they needed would regain their memory and powers by Luna and Artemis." Darien said and sighed as if holding his breath the whole time.

"Are you Edmyion?"He asked while still taking everything in.

"Yes I am" Darien said looking proud. I chose that time to ask a question.

"What time and day is it?"I asked.

"It is Tuesday June 12th"Amy answered .At that moment I jumped up and started to Dance.

"It's my birthday I'm finally 18 years old "I announced to everyone.

Before they could congratulate me a puff of white smoke appeared and reveled Queen Serenity .Everyone bowed before her.

"Hello mother what do we owe this visit to? "I asked as I gave her a hug

"You and Edmyion both are over 18 now am I correct?"She questioned looking at the both of us

"Yes Mother."I said with a look of wonder on my face everyone but Mother shared that face.

"It is time for Edmyion's and your coronation, we decided that both of you should have a coronation together." She announced.

[Type text]

Please Review !

I hope you enjoyed this chapter .


End file.
